


Lich Bane - Joesar

by monochrome_owo



Category: O Segredo Na Floresta (Web Series)
Genre: ABO, Alfa!Joui, Contém headcannons meus, F/M, Joesar abo, Joesar omegaverse, M/M, OSNF, Omega!Cesar, Omegaverse, culpe a fandom se tiver erro, não vai seguir completamente o canon, primeira omegaverse joesar peguem leve, referencia a jogos, to usando a wikia pra escrever tbm, vou add tag depois to com preguiça
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochrome_owo/pseuds/monochrome_owo
Summary: Após sem querer se deparar com o sobrenatural, o recluso ômega César acaba se envolvendo em uma investigação com um grupo de pessoas desconhecidas e uma conhecida que não lhe apetece a presença, enquanto tentam descobrir o mistério por trás do desaparecimento por trás da Equipe Kelvin e da morte inesperada de Rafael Montes, acaba se envolvendo mais do que esperava com aquelas pessoas inesperada, além de descobrir mais sobre seu pai do que esperava.Nem tudo era como ele acreditava ser, quando sua concha começa a romper e a realidade começa a escapar por entre seus dedos, a escuridão começa se dissipar lentamente enquanto seu olhar entrava em foco, aquele alfa era diferente de todos os outros que já vira em sua vida, não era apenas seu porte físico ou o fato de agir mais como um ômega do que tudo, mas também pela forma de ser o único que conseguiu olhar diretamente para sua alma e sorriu para ele.Joui Jouki não era qualquer um, ele era único.E ele só percebeu quando parecia tarde demais.
Relationships: Joui "Joe" Jouki/Cesar Oliveira Cohen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Ordo Veritatis

**Author's Note:**

> Então eu finalmente consegui escrever... É...
> 
> Espero que esteja ficando bom eu estou tentando meu melhor ando num desanimo devido algumas coisas mas estou levemente hypado.
> 
> Espero que gostem e boa leitura.

Digitou novamente mordendo os lábios tentando verificar os dados, algo parecia não estar batendo. Se recostou em sua cadeira acolchoada gamer, suas costas doíam e seus olhos estavam coçando e doendo, mais uma noite insone. Sabia que deveria ter programado algum alarme para não se esquecer de tomar seu remédio para dormir, mas acabava se distraindo demais com os fóruns da deep web para se importar com sua própria saúde.

Ao menos estava tomando seus supressores regularmente, não se importasse muito já que não saísse muito de casa e precisasse de fato se preocupar com isso, mas seus hormônios estavam sempre irregulares por causa de seus horários sempre trocados e sono quase inexistente. Preferiria se precaver, não conhecia seus vizinhos o suficiente para saber quando se estava em real perigo.

Sua fobia social o fazia sair pouco de casa, preferindo fazer tudo pela internet, desde realizar suas consultas médicas – embora algumas ele não pudesse fugir da temida presencial –, a comprar comida e pagar as contas pela internet, saindo tão pouco que precisava tomar vitaminas para anemia.

Se remexeu desconfortável, era um saco relembrar do fato de que ela um ômega, principalmente quando se morava sozinho em uma cidade tão ampla quanto São Paulo tão longe de sua mãe, Cláudia Oliveira em um bairro humilde de Manaus no Amazonas.

Viver sozinho principalmente em sua condição foi uma incrível batalha contra o instinto protetivo maternal de sua mãe que temia os perigos que poderiam ocorrer ao seu filho, principalmente devido ao histórico nada agradável dele com sua própria saúde, sempre preocupada tentava sempre entrar em contato, ligando periodicamente para perguntar sobre sua saúde, se estava se cuidando e visitando o médico com frequência.

Embora César se sentisse culpado por muitas vezes mentir para sua mãe, ocultando sua voz cansada e fingindo que estava tudo bem, a culpa era mascarada com a certeza de que tudo ficaria bem desde que ficasse longe dela.

Seu trabalho se tornou um perigo desde que começou a acessar a deep web e se tornar autodidato em programação, conseguindo com facilidade hackear sites e contas de terceiros para diversos fins, realizando serviços sujos e trabalhando de freelancer sob o codinome de _Angel of the night_. Graças a um software que ele mesmo criou, era difícil rastrearem seu IP, então tinha certeza que por hora sua codificação estava salva por enquanto.

Se orgulhava por ser um gênio. Mesmo sendo um ômega escondido por trás de uma mera tela de led colorida, algo que socialmente é menosprezado, seria tratado como apenas um ser para se reproduzir, uma dona de casa apenas para cuidar do lar e se reproduzir.

Era uma razão pela qual se ressentia de seu pai, que mal se lembrava de tê-lo visto na infância e sempre evitava ver todos os filmes em que seu nome era citado nos créditos, seu nome quando requisitado era sempre César Oliveira e ignorou completamente a existência do Cohen no final, assim como seu pai, aquele alfa desgraçado, ignorou a existência de sua família, provavelmente se casando com uma ômega rica e ascendendo na escala social.

Alpinista social de merda.

Fez uma careta e solveu o que lhe restara da caneca de café, o líquido sem qualquer adição de açúcar descendo amargo por sua garganta, colocou a caneca da Mercy ao lado de um figure do Karthus Pentakill, voltando a entortar a postura e se postar a digitar novamente.

O incidente recente com aquele... aquele... ser? Não sabia nem mesmo nomear o que era, um vírus? Um troljan na deep web? Algo parecia estar fazendo pessoas desaparecerem e ao procurar mais a fundo acabou presenciando algo que não queria, era algum tipo de aparição estranha em seu quarto, as luzes estavam loucas, piscando e acendendo sem parar enquanto algo parecia se mexer nas sombras.

Conseguiu se livrar daquilo... Por sorte, nem mesmo acreditava que era possível, o corte ainda doía em sua costela enquanto cicatrizava, felizmente tinha um kit de primeiros socorros de emergências que comprou quando adquiriu o apartamento, mas aquilo só aumentou ainda mais sua curiosidade.

Seu desejo por respostas.

Sua ânsia por descobrir o que era aquilo tudo e porque sentia que era apenas o começo lhe incomodava, era como se estivesse provocando algo maior.

Suspirou.

Deveria ir dormir. Suas costas estavam doloridas já, sua cama parecia estar lhe chamando, então antes que pudesse mexer o mouse para clicar no botão de logout, um pop-up de email saltou em sua tela, inesperadamente.

Só havia um remetente de um email aparentemente empresarial, destinado ao Sr. Veríssimo. E o assunto era apenas duas palavras.

_Ordo Veritatis._


	2. Torre Alfa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que gostem do capítulo de hoje pq por alguma razão só fiquei ouvindo baka mitai pra escrever sei lá pq, então sem mais enrolação, boa leitura meu povo e minha pova~

Aquilo era demais para sua cabeça, seu coração estava acelerado demais para conseguir lidar com as informações que estavam sendo sutilmente jogadas em sua face.

Primeiro sabe-se lá o que o ataca e depois apenas um e-mail misterioso aparece em sua tela, mesmo que todos seus e-mails pessoais fossem poucos usados e os que eram para fins de trabalho na deepweb eram decodificados, ninguém o procurava, ele os procurava.

Nunca havia troca de informações.

Então porque um e-mail padrão da surface estava fazendo na sua tela naquele momento? Sem nenhuma criptografia? Nenhum código?

Apenas uma data e mais nada.

Era um teste e ele sabia que estava sendo provado, mas o que ganharia no final?

_11 de abril de 2020._

O que caralhos aquela data significava? Havia algo por trás?

Sua cabeça doía e não precisou pensar muito para saber que foi por causa da briga com o que surgiu em seu quarto.

Suspirou. Era hora de dormir.

Seu corpo precisava de descanso e certamente isso o ajudaria a pensar melhor no que começar a procurar antes de mais nada. Mas antes pegou sua faca de CS de colecionador, poderia ser um item apenas de enfeite, mas era bem afiada e se recordara das inúmeras vezes que acidentalmente acabara por se cortar sem querer com ela.

Pode ser fantasma ou o caralho a quatro, mas ele não hesitaria usar essa faquinha se assim fosse necessário.

.

O dia seguinte foi melhor e pior.

Melhor porque conseguiu dormir algo, embora precisasse ainda dos remédios e não naturalmente, e pior por acordava com uma enxaqueca forte, tentou massagear as têmporas até desistir e procurar por algum remédio que fosse forte o suficiente e o mantivesse ativo ao invés de o derrubar.

Ligou o computador enquanto arrumava suas prateleiras, tomando cuidado com as figures da Sombra, Widowmaker, Hanzo, Omen, Nidalee – sua preferida –, e alguns FunkoPop da Jack-o-Chica, Sans, D.va E Grimm Foxy, arrumando seu capacete de VR e os controles bagunçados antes de fazer qualquer coisa.

Foi a cozinha e buscou a vassoura e a pá, olhando entristecido para o chão, desolado para a bagunça deixada no chão, sabendo que aquela era sua caneca preferida mesmo não sendo tão bom jogando de Mercy quando gostaria preferindo Hanzo ou Widowmaker, até mesmo Sombra, havia achado aquela edição tão bonita e seria um desperdício não a colocar em sua coleção.

E agora ali estava, juntando os cacos de uma caneca de uma edição limitada que talvez nunca a reencontre no mesmo preço que comprara, poderia muito bem recorrer a meios nada legais, mas qual a emoção naquilo? Fácil demais...

Ele poderia tentar colar... Não seria a mesma coisa, mas ainda poderia guardá-la em alguma caixa e mantê-la em segurança, o único perigo significativo seria apenas ele mesmo.

Colocou em um canto para que não se machucasse e esquentando um pedaço de pizza que tinha encomendado dois dias atrás e reservado na geladeira, fez seu café da manhã, não estava com fome o suficiente para comer nada. Mas sabia por experiência que acabaria passando mal se não ingerisse nada e isso se tornaria uma bola de neve.

Sentou-se em frente ao computador e enquanto aguardava seu navegador se conectar ao servidor da deepweb começava a comer, havia se esquecido do café, mas naquele momento estava se importando menos, uma hora ele teria se sair de qualquer maneira e então se preocuparia com aquilo.

Ignorou a dada por enquanto, ainda havia duas semanas para se preocupar com aquilo por enquanto então estava focado no que aconteceu recentemente. Primeiro procurou relatos ou vídeos de pessoas que poderiam ter visto algo anormal, como luzes piscando ou algum tipo de monstro aparecendo em seus quartos ou coisas anormais acontecendo.

Ele já estava nesse caminho desse que relatos de pessoas misteriosamente desaparecendo começou a se tornar popular, mas poderia ser apenas obra de algum sequestrador ou uma onda de serial killers, nesse caso ele deveria pesquisar a fundo e encontrar o IP de alguma pessoa suspeita e denunciar o mais rápido possível, assim como outros hackers estavam fazendo.

Mas até agora nenhuma suspeita, nenhum deslize estava acontecendo, nenhum novato estava postando coisas impróprias nos fóruns ou criando sites impróprios, então ele estava há três dias confuso e estressado.

E então aquela aparição.

Não era um vírus holográfico e ele comprovou que era real, de alguma forma aquele ser disforme que aparência indescritível parecia querer o puxar, como se quisesse engoli-lo...

Um click veio em sua mente.

Então começou a procurar um pouco mais a fundo. Sobre algo que talvez tenha passado.

Descrições dos quartos das vítimas. Visitou cada um desses fóruns e fez a pergunta crucial, perguntando se seus computadores estavam ligados e conectados a deepweb.

Depois de cerca de uma hora e todas as respostas positivas.

Mordeu o lábio.

Um vírus? Não. Não era um vírus. Ele era um hacker inteligente, frequentava a deepweb e nunca fora detectado, em momento algum sua criptografia fora descoberta e duvidava que alguém seria capaz de criar um vírus nesse nível, era algo pior e ele estava enfrentando algo real.

Respirou fundo.

Digitou _Ordo Veritatis_.

Sabia que do latim significava Ordem verdadeira, ou ordem da verdade. O que aquilo poderia significar? Procurar somente na deepweb era perda de tempo e poderia ficar semanas apenas naquilo sem chegar a uma conclusão concreta.

Eles mandaram um e-mail comum para um hacker. Se era intencional ou não parecia tolice ignorar esse detalhe.

Abriu seu software de rastreio e usou para rastrear o remetente, abriu um mapa de um prédio empresarial no meio de São Paulo, Torre Alfa. César revirou os olhos. _Claro._ Que divertido. Revirou os olhos e continuou digitando, dessa vez entrando no sistema de segurança do prédio.

Foi tão fácil quanto tomar doce de criança e se surpreendeu com isso, conseguia ver claramente o trafego de pessoas, as secretarias com cara de entediadas, homens vestidos de ternos transitando.

Não tinha nada suspeito que o prendesse ali além de saber que ela algum prédio comercial.

Depois pesquisou outra vez por _Ordo Veritatis_ , dessa vez encontrou uma lista de nomes criptografados em uma linguagem para a qual ele tinha softwares de fácil acesso em mãos.

Descobriu mais do que esperava. Uma empresa fantasma que era sustentada pelos próprios membros que tinha como objetivo lutar contra criaturas sobrenaturais.

Sobrenatural...

Então aquilo não era realmente um vírus como pensava...

Era algo sobrenatural.

Mordeu novamente o lábio e sentiu o gosto metálico na boca, a pele ressecada se machucando com o contato com seus dentes.

Existia realmente essas coisas sobrenaturais? Até ontem ele não fazia a menor ideia... E como essa _Ordo Veritatis_ o encontrou tão rápido? Qual era o sentido? A ligação por trás disso tudo?

Começou a procurar pelos membros dessa ordem, a maioria tinha os nomes apenas como Senhor e Senhora Verissimo. Outros haviam sido riscados da lista.

Daniel Hartmann por exemplo.

Alguns nomes eram desconhecidos, Elizabeth Webber. Outro já ouvira falar em algum lugar mas não conseguia se recordar, talvez um jornalista? Thiago Fritz... Fritz? Aquele nome era familiar...

Franziu a testa tentando lembrar.

Algo parecia vir a mente. Um homem de cabelos castanhos e barba, um olhar determinado e uma bengala que uma vez viu em uma entrevista... O nome não era... Arnaldo Fritz? Sabia que aquele nome era familiar. Era amigo do desgraçado que os abandonou!

Mas por que um ator famoso estaria metido no meio de uma empresa fantasma brincando de detetive paranormal?

Então o segundo nome veio e ele congelou.

.

Havia se passado duas semanas e não podia nem descrever como se sentia, ansiedade? Nervosismo? Presunção?

Ele não era o ômega mais seguro sobre si do mundo, mas teve tempo o suficiente para se preparar mentalmente para que talvez o esperasse assim que atravessasse as portas automáticas de vidro daquele prédio. Viu um rapaz de vermelho entrar primeiro, totalmente deslocado com aquele lugar, talvez outro que assim como ele fora chamado para uma loucura.

Ele sabia que não estava ali para um passeio de férias e o pouco que sabia era o suficiente para saber que poderia esperar tudo menos flores e sorrisos.

Tomou uma respiração profunda e então abrindo a porta do uber black, deu os primeiros passos para fora.

Em direção ao desconhecido.

E a Torre Alfa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado~
> 
> Dá aquela forcinha compartilhando na hasgtag #oshippnafloresta se realmente gostarem da história da dar aquele hype, agradecimentos para todo mundo que deu aquele retweet eu realmente não esparava que fossem realmente gostar eu to até agora em choque mds eu achei que fossem me cancelar socorro
> 
> até o próximo aaaaaaa

**Author's Note:**

> Divulguem no twitter para dar aquela moral quem curtiu ~
> 
> Comentem caso queiram~
> 
> Até ~


End file.
